


Do you still trust me? You're sure?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren never pegged himself for the type to be interested in a simple pair of cuffs he found in a store. But now, his imagination was running wild, and, luckily, Levi was an adventurous type.





	Do you still trust me? You're sure?

Eren held the pair of cuffs in his hand, thoroughly transfixed. They were costume handcuffs, probably, so the insides had a small layer of soft padding that was practically unnoticeable. They worked just like normal handcuffs, though. If someone put these on they would need someone else to get them off.

Thank god there wasn’t a key, otherwise Eren was sure he would lose it and leave someone (probably himself) stuck in them. They were interesting to him, for some reason. His imagination was running wild with all sorts of indecent things, even though he never pegged himself for the ‘kink’ type.

He heard someone shift up behind him. “You’ve been staring at those for a while.”

Eren jolted and immediately dropped them, whirling around. “Levi!” Levi arched an eyebrow, and Eren realized how guilty he must look, like a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. I-um…”

Levi glanced down at them. “Did you want them?” He tilted his head and frowned. “Why do they look like that?”

Eren didn’t want to look at the cuffs, he felt too embarrassed. “They’re- they’re enchanted. I think you can choose a word to open and close them.”

Levi bent down and picked up the cuffs. “So, did you want these?” He met Eren’s eyes, a sly look on his face, and held out the handcuffs. “You’re blushing a lot. What are you thinking of?”

“Nothing!” Shit, he responded to quickly. It’ll never be believable now. Not like it was very believable before.

Levi looked at the cuffs again, then back up to Eren. “Let’s get them. I don’t mind if you want to try them out. Although…” He pointed towards a wall of the store, which had a door Eren hadn’t noticed before then. “These probably belonged in there, y’know.”

“What’s in that door? I’ve never seen it before,” Eren asked, a bit nervous at Levi’s expression.

“I did a bit of research. That door appeared randomly one day, I know that it wasn’t that I missed it. You can only see that door when you’re eighteen.” Eren turned a bright shade of red, making Levi look amused. “I guess you know what’s back there.”

Eren averted his eyes and covered his mouth subconsciously. “Oh.” That came out as a squeak. Goddammit.

Levi touched his arm. “Hey, we can try things out, you know. I don’t mind.”

Eren wanted to cry from how kind Levi was being. He had the best boyfriend in the world. Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck, which was quite a sight as he was much taller than Levi, but he didn’t really care. “Okay. Maybe.”

“Let’s check it out. We’re of age, right? There shouldn’t be any problems,” Levi said in a soothing voice. He took Eren’s hand and lead him into the room.

~~~

“Okay, everyone’s gone. We’re free to do what we want in here.” Levi stood in front of Eren, who was currently sitting on the bed and fidgeting incessantly. “Are you ready?”

Eren nodded quickly, even though he was blushing like a madman. “Okay. Yeah.”

Levi pulled out the cuffs that they had gotten, clicking them open. They hadn’t had a word assigned to open them yet, so Levi looked from them to Eren. “Are these going on you or me?”

Eren blushed. “I-I want them.”

Levi smirked, just barely, before turning away. He whispered something and the cuffs glowed slightly. “Perfect. Now then, we need a safe word.”

“Would red work?” Eren asked. Levi nodded and set the cuffs aside. Eren quickly gestured to the door. “ _Colloportus.”_ He smiled up at Levi, right as the door to the Slytherin dorm rooms locked. “Just in case.”

“Good thinking.” Levi leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Eren’s lips. “Just follow me.”

Eren gasped when cold fingers brushed under his shirt and lifted it off of him. The air was cold to his exposed skin, but Levi pressed his body flush against Eren’s, and led him down so that he was laying on Levi’s bed. They wouldn’t dare do this kind of thing in the Gryffindor dorms, not with Eren being so scared of how they would react to them being _friends_ , much less them being romantic, _sexually active_ partners.

“I have an idea,” Levi whispered into his ear. “We should use those cuffs first. I’m taking control now.”

Eren gulped and let his eyes flutter closed. “Okay.”

Levi spread Eren’s legs apart and fit his hips comfortably against Eren’s, catching Eren completely by surprise when he ground into him. Eren gasped and rutted back into him. “Ah-fuck-” He squeezed his eyes shut. His body was tingling in excitement for what was going to happen, making him feel so much more sensitive.

He felt something clasp onto his right wrist. He opened his eyes to see Levi holding one side of the cuff in one hand, the other side around Eren’s wrist. Levi sat himself on Eren’s lower torso and pulled on the cuff. “How does this feel?”

Eren had no idea what to say. It felt like he was wearing a handcuff, yeah, but his mind was running completely wild and he just kept making himself more and more aroused. Levi pushed down slightly on Eren’s quickly hardening cock. “I guess that speaks for you.” He tugged on the cuff and dragged it over to Eren’s other hand, clasping it so that both of Eren’s wrists were restrained, then leaned down and let his lips ghost over Eren’s. “Feel better? Hm?”

Eren whimpered, tugging on the cuffs. It was strange not being able to touch Levi so freely, but he did manage to cup Levi’s face and kiss his lips. Levi kissed him for a moment but soon pulled off. “I think you need a bit more.” His eyes flicked to the side, and Eren had a strange feeling in his stomach, a mix between nervous twisting and fluttery arousal. Levi walked around to the opposite side of the bed, but pushed Eren down when he tried to sit up. “Stay lying there. Just for now.”

“Okay,” Eren whispered.

Levi grabbed the short chain connecting the two cuffs and pulled it so Eren’s hands were over his head. “Good.” He left a trail of hot kisses down Eren’s jaw. “Very good. Come here.” Eren shifted back slightly, barely able to move now that Levi had his hands behind him and up in the air slightly. He heard a soft clanking noise, then felt one of Levi’s hands running down his torso.

“Levi,” Eren whispered. He shivered when one of Levi’s hands dipped into his pants and when Levi’s other hand came to trace over his chest. “Wait, your hands.” Eren craned his neck and looked behind him. He now understood why Levi’s hands were free – the cuffs were looped around the bed poster.

Levi reached into his pants completely and squeezed around his hard on. “Ah- Fucking hell, Levi!” Eren jerked his hips up. The chain clanged against the poster when he tried to pull his hands down, which frustrated him that he couldn’t touch himself or Levi, but also turned him on more than he would like to admit.

Levi crawled onto the bed and wrapped Eren’s legs around him. “I have to admit, this is fun.” He ground up so Eren could feel his hard on. “You’re so damn sexy, too.”

Eren whimpered and glared at Levi, knowing that the Slytherin boy was taking advantage of his love of praise. “Unfair.”

“Remember how I said I had an idea?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded. “I want to make you come,” he said, and he ran his hands down to Eren’s zipper, unzipping it way too slowly for Eren’s taste, then continued. “But I want to do it without touching you.”

Eren frowned. “Wh-what?” Levi stripped off Eren’s pants and underwear, leaving him to wriggle in the cold. “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

Levi touched Eren’s stomach with the pads of his fingers. Eren shuddered from the touch and flinched away from the cold. “I’m not going to touch your dick.”

Eren looked up at him with wide eyes. “Wait, what? I don’t- how will-”

Levi took off his own shirt and cast it to the side, arousing Eren even more, but not as much as when he stripped out of his pants. He had to be trying to turn Eren on as much as possible.

It was working.

“I bought something, too,” Levi said, swinging a leg over Eren’s torso to press kisses onto Eren’s cheek. “I think you’ll find it fun.”

Eren whimpered and pulled on the chain around the bedpost. This was driving him insane, Levi being right there, _right there_ , and it being impossible to touch him back. Levi looked over Eren’s frustrated face. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“I want to touch you,” Eren mumbled, trying not to pout but failing.

Levi leaned in. “You do? How bad?” His lips brushed over Eren’s, tantalizingly close but too far at the same time.

Eren whimpered and pushed up, almost slotting his lips to Levi’s, but Levi pulled back, only far enough that Eren couldn’t reach him even if he were to try and force himself up again. Eren whined and pulled on the cuffs, hearing them thump against the wooden post. “Levi!”

Levi got off of Eren and kneeled by his side before reaching for the drawer by his bed. Eren craned his neck to see what Levi had gotten, but Levi had angled his body away. Eren couldn’t tell if Levi was intentionally keeping this a secret from him or not.

Levi turned back to Eren with a bottle of lube in one hand. “I’m going to put a finger or two in your ass, okay?”

“Okay,” Eren mumbled. He was still frustrated at Levi for teasing him, but no matter how hard he pulled on the chain it wouldn’t budge.

Levi poured lube onto his fingers and on Eren’s ass. “Okay. Breathe for me.” Eren inhaled and exhaled, letting Levi know he was ready, and Levi pushed in a finger. They’d done this before, but the sensation was still weird. Levi pushed another finger in and it went even deeper. Eren gasped. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah, yes, please,” Eren breathed and Levi crooked his fingers just-so. “Ah-Ahn, fuck!” He yanked again, pulling himself up accidentally.

Levi placed a steadying hand on Eren’s hip and thrust his fingers in and out, faster and faster, until Eren was whining loudly. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. “Why- why?” Eren whimpered.

“It’s time for what I got you,” Levi said. He reached behind him for something and positioned whatever it was right by Eren’s ass.

Eren craned his neck, but he couldn’t see anything. “What is that?” He felt something press up against his hole and he choked on a gasp. “Levi?”

“This is a vibrator.” Levi pushed it in all the way, and Eren yanked himself up again with a strangled gasp. “It’s in, it’s in, just breathe.”

His dick ached to be touched. He rolled his hips up but found no friction, no matter how much he wriggled. He tried to turn himself to maybe touch the bed but Levi’s hands pressed down on his hips and stopped him. “No- Levi-”

“No touching. Remember?” Levi pressed the heel of his palm into the vibrator. “I’ll make you feel good down here.” Eren felt the vibrator inside him, pressing in deep, and from what little he knew about vibrators he knew that it was meant to be turned on. He whimpered when Levi moved it in and out, thrusting with it like it was a real dick.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut. If he left his eyes closed it almost felt like it was Levi doing this, like Levi was making him feel good. He felt Levi kiss over his chest before nipping him in the side. “Good. I’m going to turn it on.”

Eren’s eyes flew open. “No- Levi-” Levi pressed the switch, and a shudder coursed through Eren’s entire body, lighting his nerves on fire. “Ah- Agh fuck! Mmh!” He moaned loudly even though he was trying not to give Levi the satisfaction, but he couldn’t help but groan when his body shook from the vibrator. It was too intense. He writhed to try and find friction, any friction at all, but he could find none. “No- Levi, please! Please please please- I can’t-”

Levi kept going, despite his protests. The word danced on the tip of Eren’s tongue. _‘Red’_. If he says it he can touch himself, he can touch Levi, he can get out of these cuffs! But he loved the feeling of being entirely in Levi’s care, even if it meant that he couldn’t move. He bit his lip and buckled down – he loves this too much to really stop, even if it was absolute torture.

Levi pushed the vibrator in and out slowly, laboriously, and Eren could hardly stand it. Levi then lowered the intensity of the vibrator even more. “How does that feel?”

“No- More, I want-” Eren whimpered, wriggling his legs.

Levi eyes softened and he apparently decided to have mercy on Eren, flipping the switch on the vibrator to increase the power. Eren’s back arched off the bed and he pulled as hard as he could on the cuffs. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Eren gasped and writhed, wriggling even more when Levi held his hips in place. “Ah-ahn- Levi, please, no- ah fuck!”

Levi pushed the vibrator in and out faster and faster, making Eren moan. “Good, Eren. Good, you’re amazing, so sexy and beautiful, darling.”

Fuuuuuck. Each compliment went straight to his cock, still begging for attention and not being granted it. “Leviii,” Eren whined. “I want- touch, please-”

“I’ll touch you all you want if you come first,” Levi whispered into his ear and pushed the vibrator in deeper than before. “You’re so close, I can see it, you can do it, Eren.”

“Levi, no, I can’t-” Eren pushed down into the vibrator and Levi turned it up again. “Ah-Ahn-”

Levi kissed over Eren’s chest, sucking on his nipples and leaving little love bites over his skin. “A little more. Just a little more, you’re so close.”

Eren looked to Levi, only now noticing how red and aroused the Slytherin boy was, and he knew what he wanted – no, what he _needed._ “Levi- Levi, I need you,” he whispered. “Please, you don’t have to touch me, just- do it- I-”

Levi bit his lip, then thrusted the vibrator deep inside of Eren and turned it up again before continuing to pump it. He kept his hand moving, but his other hand he wrapped around his own dick. “Okay.” He ran his hand up and down his member, reminding Eren acutely of his own unattended one, but when he saw Levi’s flushed face he felt the burn in his abdomen grow stronger. Levi bit his lip and went faster, pushing the vibrator at a similar pace.

“Yeah, Levi, good-” Eren gasped and wriggled. “Close, so close.”

Levi moved as fast as he could with both his hands and nuzzled his face into Eren’s neck at the same time, letting out his own soft moans. “Come. You can do it, Eren, come.” Eren turned his face over towards Levi and whined expectantly. Levi leaned in and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Eren’s mouth and hooking onto his lip.

Eren leaned into him as much as he could, like he was trying to devour him whole, before he shuddered with a gasp. “Fuck- Levi,” he murmured, and with one last wriggle he came.

Levi kissed him deeply, stopping moving one hand to cup Eren’s face, and finally, _finally_ , used his other hand to pump Eren’s dick. “Perfect, Eren, you’re doing wonderfully, let it out, it’s okay.”

Eren let out a long sigh at Levi’s touch, relaxing onto the bed once Levi turned off the vibrator before it started to hurt. He rattled the chain half-heartedly. “Mmmh, good.” Levi helped him through the last rattles of his orgasm and kissed him more. Once Eren was done he pulled out the vibrator with a last moan from Eren. “Ah-amazing.”

Levi rested his body on Eren’s chest and kissed up his jaw. “Good.”

“Red,” Eren whispered. “Let me out. I want to get you off now.”

Levi kissed him again, sucking on Eren’s tongue for good measure before pulling away. “Of course.” He glanced up at the cuffs and said, _“Carissime.”_ The cuffs clicked open and Eren’s hands finally fell back to the sheets. Eren cupped Levi’s face, happy as can be to feel Levi’s skin beneath his palms, then rolled over and put Levi under him.

“You still need to come. I’ll suck you off, yeah?” Eren asked, already lowering himself.

“I’m close already.” Levi sat up, resting his back against the headboard, and spread his legs to let Eren settle between them. “You’re too cute and sexy for me not to be.”

Eren smiled up at him, that stupidly bright smile that he knew made Levi happy, then turned his attention to Levi’s dick. He sucked lightly on the head before sinking down, swirling his tongue around his length. He moved up and down as fast as he could, pulling out every trick in the book.

Levi let out a moan. “Okay, really close, Eren.” He carded his fingers through Eren’s hair in the way that he always does, whether during sex or lazing about reading a book. Eren hummed happily, making Levi gasp. “Shit, you can’t just do that out of nowhere,” he mumbled. Eren made steady eye contact with Levi and hummed again. “Fuck, Eren. Okay, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, fuck-”

Eren pulled off but continued to lick up Levi’s shaft as he came. He pumped Levi steadily through it until Levi finally relaxed into Eren, satisfied. Eren felt the come hit his cheek, but he didn’t really care anymore. “Feel good?”

“Mmhmm.” Levi pulled Eren up and wrinkled his nose. “You’ve got come on you.”

Eren brushed his face with the back of his hand, grinning. “That was really fun. Thank you, Levi.”

“We’ll have to do it again, huh?” Levi whispered. He kissed Eren gently, pulling him closer to embrace him. “I’m tired now, though.”

“I’m exhausted,” Eren whispered. “I love you, Levi.”

“I love you too, Eren.”

Eren already felt his eyes drooping closed, so he rested his head on the pillow next to Levi. His broom rested in the corner of the room, ready for when he wakes up so that he can fly back to his own dorm. He kissed Levi again and then curled into the boy.

They usually talk for a little bit before they fall asleep, and tonight was no different, so after a few minutes of idle chatter (about horrifically boring stuff, like charms homework) Eren started to feel tired.

Just when he was hovering on the edge of consciousness Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll wake you up in time. Don’t worry.”

Eren made a soft noise, then fell asleep on Levi’s chest.

 


End file.
